102095-check-your-credit-card-statements-with-regards-to-monthly-subscription-charges
Content ---- ---- If this is how you read these e-mails no wonder you can't get anything done. | |} ---- No ingame GMs? But who will I pester about my not getting gear handed to me right away? :P As to the OP- I'm sorry you're pissed. All I can say is have some patience and if you're out of patience, have some more. This game is worth it, trust me. | |} ---- ---- oh neat, so their back end systems are broken too! | |} ---- ---- I use papal haven't had any problems so far. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the heads up. Will pass the information to my husband who bought our accounts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- having in mind that they bought some dying games and kept them going? Doubt it. | |} ---- Did they? Which ones, I am apparently out of the loop big time. | |} ---- when Ncsoft took over Aion, its original developers were planning to close it. | |} ---- Where did you get that from? NCsoft were the publishers of Aion from the start. It was developed by NCsoft Korea. | |} ---- ---- This is off topic, but Aion was originally developed and released by NCSoft, later Gameforge took it over as free-to-play in Europe when NCSOft was about to shut it down. NCSoft are not the good guys, they're a corporation with sole interest in large profits. Even if a game is doing well and they deem it's not profitable enough, they have been known to end them. I am very nervous about WildStar's future due to this. | |} ---- That's what I thought. And games like auto assault got shot in the foot from the get-go by NCSoft. It didn't turn enough profit and was shut down immediately. | |} ---- Still off topic (sorry for derailing). They hold games back from certain regions too. Blade and Soul is being held back from NA/EU. A lot of speculation as to why but from people that have played it, there is nothing special about it so they seem to think NCsoft won't release it in NA/EU because it won't do well. | |} ---- Well it can be considered on topic for the fact that if don't stop bleeding players, we may not see nexus again soon. | |} ---- Thas some scary shit... im using paypal for my sub...but still thats a nasty overcharge | |} ---- Region locking is a common thing in the gamming world look at consoles.. but yeah i never did understand why they havnt released that title.. seems like there might be a big enough demand to keep it alive on this side of the world.. | |} ---- Well, that question might answer itself... try doing a Google search on "NCSoft complaints"... quite a few pending BBB and other reports/issues floating about out there as well. :ph34r: EDIT: https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=ncsoft+complaints Much agreed... said the same yesterday in another thread... NCSoft views each game, customer, consumer as a cash-cow... milk it dry one way, change the format of the game-model (p2p, f2p, b2p, p2w, etc), milk it some more... once it no longer holds its weight and runs dry enough, they axe it for good typically and somewhat unceremoniously (City of Heroes as an example). Carbine has had its fair share of missteps and botch ups, but being in bed with an entity such as NCSoft only complicates said issues... basically the proverbial rock and a hard place. (EDIT: LOL, noticed and fixed my own typo there... "Carbine in bed with Carbine"... guess this game really is on the cutting-edge of sci-fi huh? xD) | |} ---- Good call. I'm from the KISS simple school of spending. If I can't do it with cash, then I do it with debit. If I can't pay directly with a card in one step then I'll purchase time cards from a game retailer and manually enter codes. The fewer hands touching a transaction the easier it is to fix one when there's a problem. Why anyone would trust a third party intermediary to keep their credit card information safe is beyond me. | |} ---- |} Using your sources, the BBB reported NCSoft having 80 complaints (10 of those were billing/collection issue related). Over the same 3-year period Digital River trumped NCSoft's 80 with a whopping 552 complaints (67 of those were billing/collection issue related) ... making Digital River ≥6x more likely to be the problem than NCSoft. So making NCSoft the primary target indicates willful intent to make NCSoft the only target. If I actually lived in this game (I'm lucky if I play 15 hours a week) I would definitely be paying with CREDD. edit FYI ... over the same 3-year period PayPal had a total of 5985 complaints, 1640 of those were billing/collection issue related. | |} ---- For an example see City of Heroes. :( A lot of players still strongly resent NCSoft for that. It took a LOT of convincing for friends from other games to finally get me to give Wildstar a chance because NCSoft is attached to it. Many CoH players feel they screwed us and Paragon Studios big time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good for you! Proper and thorough documentation is jurisprudence's #1 axiom. If it actually was NCSoft's payment gateway service then you might have a greater than zero chance of sticking it to NCSoft and WildStar, which post history indicates is your intent. But it's not NCSoft's payment gateway service. Digital River is their own separate operation like PayPal or Authorize.net, so you'd be firing blanks in the wrong direction. | |} ---- I think you misunderstand, and are being needlessly defensive about it while pushing some kind of grudge. Digital River is who NCsoft is using, correct? So they are handling NCsoft's payment service, the company that NCsoft has an agreement with, correct? So they are NCsoft's payment service, correct? | |} ---- Digital River operates as the remote cashier who rings up the sale and takes the customer's money, correct. Digital River operates as the remote cashier who rings up the sale and takes the customer's money, correct. Digital River operates as the remote cashier who rings up the sale and takes the customer's money, correct. My business uses Authorize.net, which is why I included them in my previous post. I understand perfectly, thank you. | |} ---- You're welcome. | |} ---- ---- That's like saying it's Amazon's fault if FedEx damages merchandise in shipping. Granted, chances are Amazon would try to fix it, but it's not their fault or obligation to fix it. | |} ---- And credibility tanks below zero. Especially when you spell it "boi". | |} ---- Did Amazon give you a choice of which carrier to use, or did they decide for you? If you chose FedEx, it's not on Amazon. if Amazon chose FedEx, yes, you can be angry at Amazon. | |} ---- See that thing that just flew over your head? That was the point. | |} ---- I'm sorry you are not able to respond in a mature and rational fashion. If you discover this ability, I would be happy to continue the conversation. | |} ---- Actually, not really... Amazon doesn't have a contract with FedEx to knowingly trust their money-handling... whoever Amazon uses as their billing-processing front-end would be the comparison. :lol: Besides, don't give NCSoft any ideas... otherwise they might be inclined to find some excuse to charge us postage on our payments next. :P #ListPlusOne :ph34r: | |} ---- ----